


Killer Motives

by thooterizer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crime, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thooterizer/pseuds/thooterizer
Summary: AU where Jumin Han is a criminal defense attorney and Zen is a young man accused of murder. The story switches between the POV of these two, as well as Seven's POV where he is dating the reader/MC.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 7





	Killer Motives

I exhaled shallowly, scratching my chin as I strode into the prison to meet my new client. I sat at one of the uncomfortable chairs in the holding room, trying to breathe through my mouth as to not smell the reek of the prison. Visiting here was probably the worst aspect of my job, not only did it feel uncomfortable to a fault, but it also stank of piss, stale sweat, blood, ammonia, and 409. Despite the long showers I took afterwards, the stench seemed to stick to you like fat after the holidays. I opened my briefcase and quickly scanned the file of my newest client, a man by the name of Hyun Ryu, a musical actor who was about 3 years younger than me, give or take. He had been accused of murdering a man in a back alley a few weeks ago (I know, what a cliche).

I was still scanning the file when the door swung open, and the guards led in a man who was most definitely Hyun, the white, wild hair and piercing red eyes were a dead give away. As the guards muttered a few words to him, I studied the man curiously. He had a sweet, innocent look to him, almost like a mischievous and overconfident child. I'd dealt with a lot of murderers in my day, and they always had a cold gleam to their eyes, a hollow look, they looked...empty. Hyun, on the other hand, looked like the type of guy you'd ask to watch your cat while you went on vacation...the type of guy I'd take out on a date. I quickly shook these thoughts from my mind, returning to my professional state as the guard left the room, leaving me alone with the handsome, yet potentially deadly, man.

"Alright, I'm your attorney, Jumin Han. In all honesty, I'm not here to ask whether you murdered the guy or not, because frankly, I don't care. My job is to keep you out of jail, or at least get the lowest charge possible. I'm going to ask some que-" I began, rattling off my usual speech until he cut me off.

"I know, I know. You're the third lawyer to talk to me." He said, and despite the passive aggressive wording, he managed to make it sound like he was making casual conversation.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I didn't like any of them, you seem to be rather dashing, although." He said with a smile that could melt a goddamn glacier.

"Alright, anyways, I do need to ask a few questions...." 

~Two Weeks Later~

It was time for yet another meeting with the infamous Zen, as he preferred to be called. Luckily, a friend had paid his bail so I wouldn't have to visit the prison again, and we could instead go out to lunch for our meeting like normal people, besides the fact that Zen was under constant observation by local police but, that's besides the point. I pulled into a small, familiar cafe that I had spent many late nights studying and researching at when the office for too busy or closed, so the setting made me feel more confident in myself. I looked around, humming a tune to myself until I saw Zen, who I'll admit looked much more attractive in skinny jeans and a turtleneck than he did with greasy hair and a jumpsuit. I smiled and stood up, shaking his hand before sitting down.

"Hello Zen, how are you today?" I asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Just peachy, I think the whole 'getting yelled at and cursed at everywhere I go' thing is really nice." He said, sounding about as sarcastic as a 5 year old girl.

"Zen, it'll be okay. I'm going to prove you innocent, whether you actually are or not, okay?"

The time flew by as we discussed the case, which eventually dissolved into casual conversation. I had burst into laughter when he told me about the time his friend Yoosung had accidentally blown up their microwave, and had sent his mother into a fit of rage. I realized that this was beginning to feel like lunch with an old friend rather than a lawyer talking about how to make sure his client doesn't get prosecuted for murder. Before I knew it, our time was up. Standing slowly, I patted his shoulder, smiling as he gave me another one of his charming grins. "Alright Zen, I'll call you tomorrow once I get the trial schedule." I said, patting his shoulder again before walking out of the and walking back to my flat. As I did so, it dawned upon me that I hadn't felt that relaxed in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy hehe


End file.
